


The yard boy

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: JJ gets a job as yard boy for a few Kooks families
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ Maybank /Original female character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Flynn

Cutting lawn and maintaining boats on the other side of the island wasn't in JJ's summer plans. He’d rather spend time with his friends on the boat, get high and drink beer from kegs than work for those snobbish Kooks. But, helping Pope with the deliveries wasn't enough for income anymore. He needed more money.

There wasn’t a lot of jobs available on the island - especially for teenagers. Kiara’s father gave him a chance at the restaurant, but JJ got caught getting high during his break and Mr. Carrera fired him. That had earned him a slap upside the head from Kiara. He was such an idiot sometimes.

So, in last resort, JJ found himself stepping on his pride and accepting shitty jobs from the ones he despised the most on this island.

There wasn’t a lot of things JJ was ‘great’ at, but looking after cutting lawn was one of them. Not that it was a complicated task.

Once the lawn was perfectly cut, JJ got started on the greeneries and plants on the property. The sun and summer heat caused sweat to bead on JJ’s forehead as he worked on the plants, cutting them to the best of his abilities. After all, he wasn’t a professional gardener - and wasn't planning to make it his career.

When he arrived at the bushes, the blond put down the hedge shears. Mr. Montgomery hadn't given him any direction concerning the bushes yet and he wanted to make sure he was cutting them right.

JJ knocked on the backdoor, having seen some movement in the kitchen a minute ago. He peeked inside, but didn't walk in.

‘’Mr. Montgomery? What do you want me to do with those bushes-’’ JJ asked, stopping himself when he saw a brunette with a freckled tan standing by the island, sipping from a straw and scrolling on her phone from the other.

She had the perfect Kook attire with her lilac sundress and gold hoops dangling from her ears. JJ hadn’t seen her before but he figured she must be Mr. Montgomery’s daughter.

He cleared his throat and the brunette glanced up from her screen. ‘’I need to speak with your father. Could you get him for me?’’

‘’You’re the yard boy, right?’’ JJ nodded. ‘’He’s in his office,’’ she informed him, stepping away from the island. ‘’Important phone call, he said.’’

The blond shrugged, giving no shit about Mr. Montgomery’s phone call. Even less if it was important or not. ‘’Is it gonna take long? Because I don’t have all day.’’

‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’Can you go and ask him how he wants his bushes to be cut?’’

She shook her head. ‘’Sorry, but your bushes will have to wait. My father doesn’t like to be bothered during important phone calls.’’

JJ sighed. Those big head Kooks think everyone has to live their life according to _their_ schedule. They assume that because they are paying you, it doesn’t matter if you have to wait after them. And, they don’t even pay you extra time. Another reason to add to JJ’s list of why he hated Kooks.

‘’I’m Flynn.’’

The brunette extended her hand to politely introduce herself and JJ swore he saw a flicker in her eyes.

‘’JJ.’’


	2. You're a Kook

On Wednesday morning, Mr. Montgomery had asked JJ to take the scuba gear to the boat for his trip the following day and, although it wasn’t in the task he initially agreed to do, the man had offered 100$ extra. Who was JJ to refuse that money?

The scuba gear was heavy - mainly because of the oxygen tanks -, but it was relatively easy to carry. JJ got to the main area of the deck, about to place everything in the cabinets as instructed when he spotted a laying figure on one of the chaise, sporting a bikini.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ JJ asked, not expecting to see anyone on the boat.

Startled by the unexpected presence, Flynn removed her sunglasses, relieved to see the yard boy and not some creepy stranger. ‘’What are _you_ doing here? This is my father’s boat. It makes more sense for me to be here than you.’’

‘’But I asked first,’’ JJ retorted, being his cocky self.

Flynn rolled her eyes, giving in. ‘’Tanning, clearly. Shouldn’t you be mowing the lawn or something?’’

‘’Not today. Your father asked me to take this on the boat.’’ He motioned to the oxygen tanks he was carrying.

''Don't stop yourself for me, then. Please continue with your job.'' Flynn returned back into her lounging position, feeling the hot sun on her golden skin. ‘’Oh, and no wandering eyes.’’

JJ scoffed. ‘’You don't have to worry about me ogling you, girls like you aren't my type.''

The brunette sat up, slightly offended by JJ's statement. ''Girls like me?'' she repeated, curious which type of girls the yard boy had classified her as.

''The Kook kind.''

Flynn frowned. ''What's so wrong with being a Kook?''

JJ let out a dry laugh. ''See, this is exactly what I meant. If you can't find the answer yourself, you've proven my point.'' He paused for a few seconds. ''You, Kooks, are so absorbed into your own leisure lifestyle. You parade around the island as if you own it and act like we, the Pogues, are worth nothing. Without us, the island wouldn't survive, yet you keep treating us like shit. We are the ones who runs the shops, restaurants and bring the fancy fish to your plates. Fishermen were the natives of OBX, not the big money makers. We are the only workers in this town, but you don't even acknowledge it and keep threatening us like we are inferior to you.''

The brunette was at loss of words, not expecting this kind of outburst from the yard boy. JJ was right though. Kooks _were_ raised that way and it was shameful.

The conversation closed and JJ moved on, focussing on finishing his job, assuming Flynn had nothing to say in her defense.


	3. The storm

The sky was getting darker by every minute that passed. A storm was about to hit the island soon and, according to the local meteo, it was going to be a big one. But, the announcement of a storm didn't seem to bother JJ who was casually mowing Montgomery's lawn, unbothered by the darkening sky above him.

Inside the house, Flynn went downstairs to grab a snack from the kitchen and caught sight of a blond head in her yard. She frowned, surprised that he hadn't gone home yet. Weather changes fast on the island when there's a storm coming. One second the sky can be bright and clear and the next, it's dark and pouring.

Abandoning her search for a snack, she opened the back door, stepping on the cement tiles of the backyard.

''What are you still doing here? The storm's getting closer. It's gonna start pouring soon,'' she asked, shouting over the noise of the lawnmower, hoping JJ would hear her.

He looked up, but didn’t stop. ''I gotta finish before your father arrives,'' JJ responded in a monotonous tone.

They hadn't talked since the boat argument two weeks ago and JJ couldn't care less. He had no business with her. His job was to mow the lawn and take care of the Montgomerys' yard, not be friendly with their daughter. 

''If he were here, he'd tell you to go home, JJ. The storm-''

''Ten minutes and I'm done,'' he promised.

Flynn hesitated, her green eyes looking up at the angry colored sky. ‘’It's not safe to stay outside during a storm. You can get struck by lightning.''

JJ cocked an eyebrow. ''It hasn't started raining, has it?'' The brunette stayed quiet. ‘’Ten minutes and I’m out of here.''

.

A roar of thunder echoed through the large house and Flynn decided to go check on JJ, in case he was still outside. He said he would be done in ten minutes, but boys are bad at calculating and managing their time.

She slid the backdoor open, about to call out JJ’s name when she spotted him by the garden furniture, zipping up his backpack, getting ready to leave.

''No need to check on me. I just finished. I'm going home, now.''

Going home? Is he crazy? He most likely came here by foot which meant he’d have to walk back to the Cut.

Flynn shook her head. '' _No_. You can't go home in this storm. I just heard thunder.''

JJ scoffed. ''Look, it's nice of you to worry about me, but there's no need to. I'm a big boy, I’m not scared of a storm. See you next week,'' he said dryly. JJ slung his bag over his shoulder and just as he was about to leave, a bolt of lightning pierced the sky above the water, quickly followed by heavy rain.

The blond wasn't afraid of getting a little wet, it’s just rainwater, but Flynn wasn't going to let him jeopardize his life by walking home during a thunderstorm. She’d feel so guilty if something were to happen to him.

A loud peal of thunder echoed, making the brunette jump at the unexpected noise.

‘’Scared of thunder?’’ JJ teased, cocking an eyebrow.

Flynn rolled her eyes. ‘’I’m not. B-but we should get inside, though.’’

‘’ _We_?’’ JJ repeated. He shook his head. ‘’No, no. I’m not coming in. My dad is waiting for me-’’

‘’If you think I’m gonna let you walk home during this weather, you may think again. You can go when the storm is over.''

.

Surprisingly, the Montgomerys weren't prepared for a thunderstorm at all. They didn't have any flashlights or any emergency items in their huge house. They must've assumed they won't need any of these items because they're Kooks, but thunderstorms and power cuts are common in the Outer Banks - regardless of how much money there's in your pocket.

Lucky for them, Flynn had a couple scented candles in her bedroom so they didn't have to be in the complete dark.

''Do they all stink like that?'' JJ asked, not a fanatic of the strong floral scent currently burning and filling the living room. ‘’If so, I’d rather sit in the dark.’’

''You don't like lavender? It’s relaxing.''

A smirk formed on JJ’s lips. ‘’I know better ways to relax.’’

Flynn gave him a look, her mind immediately going on the dirty side.

‘’I meant _weed_ ,’’ he clarified, seeing the look of disgust on her face. ‘’But, _that_ can work too.’’ JJ reached out to grab his bag from the floor and pulled out a joint, raising it to his lips to light it when Flynn gasped, taking it from him. ''Hey!''

''Are you crazy? It'll smell through the whole house. My dad will furious when he returns.''

JJ rolled his eyes. What a party pooper. ''We can't ever have some fun with you, Kooks, uh?''

''We do fun stuff. We...we play games.''

''Games? Like Monopoly?'' He snickered. ''Sorry. I don’t do board games.’’

Flynn rolled her eyes, standing from the couch. ‘’I don't mean Monopoly, idiot. I mean a drinking game.''

At the mention of alcohol, the blond grinned. ''That I like!''

JJ watched as Flynn retrieved a liquor bottle from her father's cabinet, not really paying attention to what she chose, before returning to the couch with a set of two glasses. She handed one to JJ and sat down across him on the couch.

Turned out Flynn and him had different preferences of drinking games. While the brunette enjoyed a good old high school drama game in the _Truth or Dare_ and _Never Have I Ever_ genre, JJ would rather play beer pong. It demanded skills - and he liked to show off.

Although those types of drinking games weren’t JJ’s favorite - he found them childish and boring -, he still agreed to play. If it means drinking something else than cheap beer for once in his life, he’ll play any games. And, who said they can't spice things up a little?

‘’I’ll start. Never have I ever stolen from a store.’’

JJ took a sip, acting very casual about his confession. ‘’Not everyone can just whip out daddy’s black card whenever they want something.’’ Thunder roared outside, filling the silence as the Kook girl looked down, aware of her privilege. ‘’Never have I ever...lied to my parents.’’

Flynn rolled her eyes. ‘’You know, I’m not as innocent as you think. Level up with those questions.’’

‘’Okay, okay. Erm, never have I ever gone skinny dipping.’’

She didn’t drink, making JJ snicker. Of course she hadn't.

‘’Never have I ever sent a naughty pic.’’

JJ smiled smugly, taking a _long_ sip. ‘’Never have I ever snuck out?’’

Flynn took a sip and JJ was impressed - but not too much. Maybe she was more rebellious than she let on.

''Never have I ever watched the garden boy from my bedroom window.'' Flynn took a sip, trying to contain her smile behind the glass, watching as JJ raised an eyebrow, processing her confession.

Did he hear that right?

Although he hadn’t noticed her staring from her bedroom window, the blond wasn't completely surprised. Flynn was always coincidently around whenever he was working on the yard, whether it was cutting grass, watering the garden or cleaning the boat. Sometimes, she was on the patio reading a book or simply tanning on the boat - like two weeks ago. They haven't had a lot of conversations, having stuck to complete silence since the boat argument, but words weren't always needed.

JJ would be a liar if he said he had never looked at her either, but he was also very conscious that if he'd get caught by Flynn's father, he'd be fired and that wasn't an option so he didn't test his chance with her.

‘’You know you’re supposed to ask things you _haven’t_ done, right?’’

She shrugged, feeling confident, putting her half empty glass on the coffee table. ‘’We’re changing the rules for tonight.’’

JJ cocked an eyebrow. ‘’We are?’’

Flynn hummed. ''What are you gonna do about it, JJ?'' she asked in a soft, flirty tone.

''I can think of a few things...''

Testing the waters, Flynn scooted closer to JJ's side of the couch, her gray eyes meeting JJ's blue ones before slowly closing the space between them. It started slow, but quickly picked up in pace, both of them applying more pressure and will into the kiss.

The alcohol was long forgotten, having moved to much better activities. They didn't really have a plan, only time to waste, and this seemed like a great way to do so.

JJ smiled smugly into the kiss, feeling a hand grasp his thigh to get some leverage and deepen the kiss. Flynn's hand came up, cupping his jaw and sliding her other arm behind his neck, fingers grazing the roots of his blond hair.

A roar of thunder echoed through the house as she climbed onto his lap, allowing JJ's hand to slip under the hem of her skirt, exposing her bare thigh, his calloused fingers feeling rough on her soft skin. This felt different than making out with other Kooks, but Flynn didn't hate it. She wanted... _more_.

The night had taken an unexpected turn, but JJ wasn't complaining. Who would? He was stuck inside a huge house with one of the hottest chick of the island and her lips were on his, making out as the thunderstorm roared outside. This was fucking paradise.

JJ's free hand came behind her back, pressing their bodies closer before disconnecting his lips from Flynn's to kiss along her jaw, neck and down to her collarbone. She tilted her head back, making more room for JJ's lips, feeling them grazing the edge of her blouse. She encouraged JJ to pull down the sleeve, one of her breasts popping out of the top - which didn't go unnoticed by the blond, losing no time attaching his lips to it, making Flynn moan at the sensation.

Kook boys weren't like that. They didn't care enough to give attention to their partner and their desires. All they wanted was to fuck and only them were allowed to feel pleasure. At least, that’s what Rafe would do.

Pulling back, Flynn detached herself from JJ and reached behind to unzip her blouse and peel it off, watching the blond bite his lip at the sight. JJ did the same with his shirt, almost kicking the candle off the table when he threw it away.

'' _Careful_. Don't set the house on fire,'' Flynn warned, having difficulty finding a way to tell her father how his house caught on fire.

JJ laughed, shaking his head before crawling over to Flynn's end of the couch and placing himself between her parted legs, using his arms as leverage to kiss her. Their bare chests were flushed together, her manicured fingernails digging into his back, making hiss at the slight pain.

Kissing soon escalated into more, Flynn's skirt and underwear joining the rest of her clothes as JJ descended his lips down the middle of her breasts to her stomach, making her gasp and clutch a handful of his blond hair as she felt his lips and skilled tongue on her. Her moans were swallowed by the thunder, its noise getting louder and louder, meaning they were closer to the lightning.

JJ paused, looking up through his lashes. ‘’Judging by the angry weather outside, it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a moment.''

''Good.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but a longer one is coming next!

It was no secret, JJ Maybank wasn't punctual. He was  _ always _ late to everything and he even had a major in finding excuses to explain his tardiness. Kiara, Pope and John B. always wondered how he managed to come up with all those crazy - and dumb - excuses. It was part of JJ’s personality at this point.

When the blond showed up on time at his Saturday job, Mr. Montgomery was surprised to see JJ arriving on time to cut his lawn. He seemed excited to do it too, which was a little odd, but the man didn't make a comment. 

''Would you mind fixing the hydrangeas by the pool? The parasol got blown away by the wind during the storm and broke a few branches of the hydrangeas,'' Mr. Montgomery asked, looking at the crushed down bushes. ‘’My wife loves them and would like to keep them.’’

JJ nodded, flipping his snapback on the other side, running a hand through his blond hair beforehand, already feeling sweaty from the sun. ''Yes, Sir. I'll see what I can do.'' 

''The gardening tools are in the shed of the left. You should find everything you need there.'' 

With one last nod from JJ, the man turned on his heels and went back inside. 

.

After he finished with the flowers, JJ started the lawnmower. 

He pushed the engine and hummed to some beat, remembering to look up where he knew Flynn’s bedroom was situated. Since her confession - and night together -, he'd been hoping to catch her spy on him from her window, but, much to his disappointment, her curtains were shut.

A frown creased between his eyebrows and he continued his job, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. Where was she? Flynn had promised to be there next time and she  _ knew  _ JJ would be coming over for the yard today. Was she playing him? Did she just want a good fuck? After all, Pogues were better at sex than Kooks, she had said it herself.

Shaking Flynn out of his head, JJ decided to not get his mind stuck on her. Today was a beautiful, hot day. Maybe he could try to catch some waves before sundown? That sounded nice.  A car pulled and parked in the Montgomerys’ driveway, catching JJ’s attention. He didn’t know why he looked, a part of him probably hoping Flynn would come out of the car, but, instead, a man came out with a flower arrangement delivery.

Five minutes later, it happened again. 

JJ frowned. 

Maybe Mr. Montgomery made a business deal and someone was congratulating him? That's why rich people do, right? 


End file.
